Jin Seipatsu
''Jin Seipatsu (진 세이파츠) is a caring boy who's a fighter for justice, not letting a single impunity pass by. He uses integrity as his power and fights next to his allies. He could also be classified as reckless, often wanting enemies to focus on him instead of his friends. DESCRIPTION The hard-hitting martial artist does everything he can to protect the weak. He boxes using his dependable Knuckles, Spirit Arms, punching through the injustices of the world. Yet, a gigantic guilt weighs him down, for one dark day he befell a terrible tragedy, where many innocent people lost their lives. PERSONALITY Jin is a passionate boy who fights for justice, and strives to protect his friends in the midst of battle. He fights against anything that is wrong, hoping to turn it to right. He's strong and quick, using his wits to fight against his enemies. He even volunteers to help others and even though he is also terrified of the crisis, he covers up that fear to protect others. BACKGROUND It had been three months since the void appeared, and Jin volunteered to help and aid those who seek shelter from the monstrous vortex by giving them essential supplies to ensure their survival. While working in the rescue team, he met a mother and her son who were, like everyone else, seeking shelter. He reassured the mother and son by promising that the shelter was safe, and that no harm could come to them. However, this was a facade that helped cover up even his fear. But, shortly after that conversation, the boy heard loud noises and saw bright beaks of purple light shine behind them. Everyone immediately understood that it was the Void. The young boy from earlier yelled at Jin, crying how he lied to his mother about the shelter being safe. Jin decides that he'll correct his wrongdoing by telling the kid that he's going to safe him. What he did after was something beyond even his emotions. He decided to charge into the Void head on, with no second thoughts, even though he knew what would happen to someone who entered it. He shouted loudly as he charged without hesitation towards the Void, finally being engulfed whole. ATTACKS ''ACTIVE * Glory Upper * Perfect Combination * Hammer Kick * Counter Attack * Spirit Surge * Gravity Twister * Spirit Explosion * Spirit Shooter * Quadra Blow * Heavy Drop * Fusion Armor * Rapid Puncher * Final Fist PASSIVE * Will of Passion * Strong Body * Basic Attack Mastery * Special Ability Mastery * Emergency Dodge * Rising Roll * Dash * Rising Attack * Dash Attack * Special Dodge * Special Dodge Attack * Stamina Mastery STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES STRENGTHS * Highest HP among all the characters * He can taunt other mobs and give nearby allies invulnerability * Highest AOE damage among all characters WEAKNESSES * His non-ultimate nuke skills need to be charged, which leaves him vulnerable to attacks * His burst damage is difficult to be utilized without bothering other ally burst damage Category:Characters Category:Soulworker Category:Jin